Yhwach
| image = |race = Quincy | age = | gender = Male | birthday = | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Leader of the Vandenreich | team = Vandenreich | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | signature skill = | manga debut = Chapter 484 | anime debut = N/A | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = }} He is the leader of the group known as the Vandenreich. Appearance He has long dark hair which reaches past his shoulders. He has thin eyebrows and his sideburns extend most of the way to his nose, but he is otherwise clean-shaven. He wears white trousers which are mostly covered by a long white coat with large buttoned cuffs. Over this, he wears a black cloak which reaches down to the ground. He wears long white boots which have two rows of buttons on the front. Personality He claims to dislike arguments and brutally stops rows between his subordinates. He does not value his subordinates, wounding and even slaying them when he deems them to have fulfilled their use.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 485, page 14-15 History At some point during the seventeen months after the defeat of Sōsuke Aizen, the Vandenreich invaded Hueco Mundo, and he personally defeated its ruler Tier Harribel. As a result, he imprisoned her and claimed Hueco Mundo as the territory of the Vandenreich, as well as another foundation stone to invade Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 486, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 487, page 17 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Luders Friegen returns to the Vandenreich base, he starts a row with Ivan Azgiaro. The leader severs Luders' arm, complaining that he dislikes arguments. Luders struggles to his knees, declining the leader's offer to allow him to lie down before him. He states that five days is all the battle preparation necessary for both the Vandenreich and Soul Society. This prompts the leader to question if Luders is a prophet. When Luders denies this, he asks why Luders is talking about the future. He attacks Luders, resulting in a large amount of blood flying into the air and promptly turns his attention to Ivan, telling him that he has no reason to praise or blame him and that he did enough to slow down Ichigo Kurosaki. Bleach manga; Chapter 485, page 14 While pointing at him, he tells Ivan that his job is finished and that he can become a foundation stone to build peace. As Ivan erupts in a torrent of blood, one of his subordinates asks if it is alright to kill Arrancar who are precious due to already possessing the capability to fight. He dismisses this, saying that he can acquire as many Arrancar as he wishes. He states that Hueco Mundo is already their territory and looks at the imprisoned Tier Harribel. One of the Vandenreich members picks up Ivan's medallion and examines it, noticing that it was used but Ivan was unable to seal Ichigo's Bankai. The Leader states that they need a special plan to seal it. The Leader states that "hotblooded fools" can be useful at times and orders him to instruct the 'Jagdarmee' of Hueco Mundo to collect "a few idiots" alive.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 14-16 Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: According to Kirge Opie, the Vandenreich Leader has strength paralleling that of an Espada, as he was able to defeat the Third Espada Tier Harribel without much difficulty, while the former Espada could "do nothing in front of him". Quotes *(To Ivan Azgiaro and Luders Friegen) "How many times do I have to tell you? I will tolerate no petty bickering in my presence. Conflict does not please me." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Vandenreich